Brothers In Arms
by TragicGuardian
Summary: Alternate ending to the broken Bifrost scene. It's only Thor and Loki this time, with the latter in a different mindset this time. Short one-Shot, no pairing/non-Thorki. Warnings: blood, character death.


The two bodies traveled high in the air, pushed by an invisible force. It quickly subsided though and therein their path headed straight down. Thor landed first with a heavy thud, the wind being knocked out of him momentarily. The god had landed flat on his stomach just at the edge of the shattered Bifrost. A split moment later the second being fell by, just beyond the end of the bridge. In a swift and instinctual movement, Loki grabbed at the thing nearest to him in an attempt to save himself. Thor cried out as his wrists were grasped harshly, tugging down in a sharp movement with the heavy weight. It all seemed to happen in a flash, but now the blonde could see the situation in front of him, even through his panic. Loki dangled precariously below the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, desperately clasping to his brother, nails digging into the other male's wrists.

"Brother!" The dark-haired god exclaimed, panic evident in his voice.

Thor strained in his awkward and uncomfortable position, his brother's life literally in his hands.

"Loki! Hold on!" Dismay was all over the younger's face as he peered at his brother.

But deep inside his emotions shifted.

"Tell me...am I forgiven?" The question came, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course. It is not your fault brother." Thor was a bit surprised by the question, especially now as the other dangled freely above the abyss.

A thought crossed his mind that nearly made him sick. Loki was deciding his own fate, and he certainly wasn't in the right mindset for doing so. The emerald-eyed male glanced around him. _"After all i've done..sabotage, deception, lying...and I am forgiven. Thor is truly blind." _It seemed no matter how he tried, he could not get his brother to hate him. To give him a reason to let go.

Thor reached down further on Loki's forearm, getting a better grip so he could pull him up. _"But he loves me...and that's enough to live for."_ The decision had been made in Loki's mind. He almost felt foolish for even considering the other choice, but he had thought of it nevertheless. Focusing on their entwined arms Loki looked for a way to get a better grip but it was risky. The sharp shattered edge of the Bifrost had sliced his arms and hands some when he first fell by, and now the crimson fluid trickled down his arms in thin streams.

"I'll get you up here Loki, fret not." Thor reassured him, sounding somewhat breathless, noticing the younger one attempting to help the situation.

Suddenly, Thor's grip failed, the blood covering Loki's arms causing his hands to slip. The frightened god of mischief gasped as he clenched his fingers around his brother's wrists even harder, the only thing holding him on now. It all happened in a split second as Thor attempted to grasp at his brother's bloodied limbs. But it was for naught. Loki's long digits, drenched in scarlet, slid down over his brother's hands leaving long winding scratches along the skin. For the shortest of moments they held each others hands as they passed by before the touch was over, the younger god falling out of Thor's reach.

Time seemed to stand still as Thor caught a glimpse of the jade eyes below him. Never before had he seen the pure fear and desperation he saw in them now. A lost spirit begging, yearning, breaking. Loki let out a silent gasp as he fell away. Thor cried out, reaching towards him in vain. It only took a short moment for the younger god to disappear completely as he descended into the awaiting abyss, but it felt like forever to the both of them. Thor's eyes welled up as he finally tore his gaze away, bringing it to his hand. The lasting memento from his younger brother was etched along his wrist and down his hand. He felt nothing as the adrenaline and sorrow coursed his body, his and Loki's blood mixing together and dripping off his curled fingers into the nothingness below.


End file.
